Scrubs Spawn
by MKhigh-865
Summary: Ever Wondered what the gangs kids would be like when they were teenagers...Read on to find out :
1. Bio's

**Hello People Who are reading this, I am A BIG Scrubs Fan, And because now everyone seems to be going off and having kids, I thought; hmm I wonder what they'll be like as teenagers??? Well here's My POV. :) enjoy. I ALSO OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC's**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BIO'S FOR CHARICTERS**

**Cammy: **

**Birth Name: Cameron Bella Dorian.**

**Nick Name(Besides Cammy): Slam-Reason-On her 16th birthday she got a van, the first time she drove it, she Slammed it into a tree...Also is known for slamming her brother into lockers and other solid Objects.**

**Age:17**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Hair: Jet Black (Natural) Wavy (But regularly Streightens it)**

**Height: 5"2**

**Fashion: Usually wears her Madina Lake T-Shirt, Hoodie, Tartan Jeans Or Mini Skirt (And if it's cold a Madina Lake Scarf...If you Do NOT know who Madina Lake are, look them up, they will rock your world.**

**Make Up: Minimal, Green Eyeshadow and Eyeliner with Lip-Gloss, Black Nail Varnish.**

**Hobbies: Her Band; Autumn Grave, Singer (Because She can only play the Tamborine)**

**Daydrean rating out of 10: 9.5**

**Favorite Colour: Lime/Flouresent Green**

**Music: Madina Lake, My Chemical Romance, Green Day.**

**Piercings: Eyebrow Bar (Left Eye) and Lipring (Center), Three earings ( Left) Four earings ( Right**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack:**

**Birth Name: Jack Perry Cox**

**Nick Name: Jacko-Reason- It's just something his dad calls him.**

**Age: 18**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Hair: Dark Brown (Natural) Emo fringe style.**

**Height: 5"9**

**Fashion: Fightstar, Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance and Horror Movie Shirts (Mainly A Nightmare On Elm Street) . Normal blue or black jeans.**

**Make Up: Guy-Liner and Black Nail Varnish.**

**Hobbies: Cammy's Band Autumn Grave, Rythm Guitar.**

**Daydream Rating out of 10 : 2**

**Favorite Colour: Crimson Red**

**Music: My Chemical Romance, Avenged Sevenfold, Fightstar**

**Peircings: Eyebrow Bar (Right), Small Stretcher (Left Ear) Lipring (Right)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CJ:**

**Birth Name: Christopher Carlos Turk**

**Nick Name(Besides CJ): Blade-Reason- He roller blades EVERYWHERE, you can never catch him without him wearing or holding them.**

**Age: 15**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Hair: Dark Brown, Think of Corbin Bleu's hair cut.**

**Height: 5"5**

**Fashion: Very Skater, Baggy shorts and everything, (Mainly Vans)**

**Make Up: None**

**Hobbies: Cammy's Band Autumn Grave, Drums. Roller Blading**

**Daydream rating out of 10: 6 **

**Favorite Colour: Blue**

**Music: Sum 41, Bowling For Soup, Blink 182**

**Piercings: Right Ear Piercing.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sam:**

**Birth Name: Sammuel Martin Dorian**

**Nick Name: Sammy- Reason-None.**

**Age: 17**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Hair: Blond, Spikey.**

**Height: 6"0**

**Fashion: Popular Branded clothing, Mainly Nike or FCUK .**

**Make Up: None**

**Hobbies: BasketBall.**

**Daydream rating out of 10: 3 **

**Favorite Colour: Grey**

**Music: 80's Music; Aha, Bon Jovi, Duran Duran.**

**Piercing: Left Ear Piercing.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Izzy: **

**Birth Name: Isobella Sofia Turk.**

**Nick Name: None, Just Izzy**

**Age: 17 **

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Hair: Chocolate Brown, Curly Ringlets**

**Height: 5"5**

**Fashion: Pink...Always pink and canary yellow :( **

**Make Up: Pink or Purple eyeshadow, Pink lipgloss, blusher.**

**Hobbies: Gymnastics/ Cheerleading .**

**Daydream Rating Out of 10; 0 **

**Favorite Colour: Pink**

**Music: Girls Aloud, Shakira, Pussy Cat Dolls**

**Piercings: Nose Stud and 1 Set of Ear Piercings.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**JD (Jamie Dylan);**

**Birth Name: Jamie Dylan Cox**

**Nick Name: Squirt - Reason - Very short compaired to the rest of the group.**

**Age: 16**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Hair: Light Brown, Curly / Wavy**

**Height: 5"0**

**Fashion: Tank tops, belly tops, Black Combats.**

**Make Up: Silver Eyeshadow, Clear Lipgloss, Red Lipstick.**

**Hobbies: Gymnastics, Hockey, Bass in Cammy's Band Autumn Grave(She Doesn't like Cammy, But She likes the Music) **

**Daydream Rating Out of 10 : 0**

**Favorite Colour: Orange**

**Music: Linkin Park, Jimmy Eat World, Avenged Sevenfold.**

**Piercings: Belly Bar, 2 Sets Of Ear Piercings, Tounge Piercing.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Michale Reid**

**Birth Name: Michale Oliver Reid.**

**Nick Name: Mikey - Reason - It's just so goddamned cute**

**Age: 10**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Hair: Blond, Long, to his neck.**

**Height: 4"7**

**Fashion: Surfer Look.**

**Make Up: None**

**Hobbies: Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Cards and Surfing.**

**Daydream Rating : 5**

**Favorite Colour: Blue**

**Music: McFly, The Hoositers, Bowling For Soup.**

**Piercings: None**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marty And Alex Kane (Identical Twins)**

**Birth Names: Alexander Jacob Kane And Martin Vincent Kane.**

**Nick Names: Marty- Sparky - Reason - He likes To set stuff on fire. Alex - Darky - Reason - Big On gothic Stuff.**

**Ages: Marty - 17 Alex - 17. **

**Eye Colours : Both - Green.**

**Hair: Both Jet Black (Dyed) Emo Fringe, Spiked up at the back.**

**Height: Both 5"9**

**Fashion: Both dress in Black Jeans and Black T-Shirts Every Day, Marty Wears a Necklace with a pendant that looks like a Little Silver Ball Of Fire.**

**Make Up: Both Guy Liner**

**Hobbies: Marty- Lead Guitar In Autumn Grave. Alex - Keyboards in Autumn Grave ( Only Sometimes Needed.) **

**Daydream Rating Out of 10 : Marty-7 Alex-2**

**Favorate Colour: Marty- Green Alex - Black**

**Music: Marty - Madina Lake, Green Day, Lostprophets. Alex - HIM, Evanesence, Marilyn Manson.**

**Piercings: Marty - Eybrow Bar ( Left ) Cartilliage Ear Piercings (2 right ear, 3 left.) Lip Ring (Right). Alex- Same (They like to stay Identical) **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ellie **

**Birth Name: Ellie Lyus**

**Nick Name: Pops - Reason - Because she used to burp a lot when she was a baby.**

**Age: 4 **

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Hair: Long Brown streight.**

**Height: 3"9 **

**Fashion: Red shirts with Jeans.**

**Make Up: Lip Gloss.**

**Hobbies: Playing Outside, Learing to play the Flute and Drums.**

**Daydream Rating out of 10: 0**

**Favorite Colour: Red and Blue.**

**Music: High School Musical.**

**Piercings: 1 set Of ear Piercings.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Paige**

**Birth Name: Paige Braden**

**Nick Name: Panzy - Reason - She hates her real name and insists every one calls her Panzy.**

**Age: 14**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Hair: Black, Lots of hairspray, **

**Height: 5"5**

**Fashion: Any MCR Shirt and Skinny Jeans**

**Make Up: Black Lip Stick, Black Eye Liner.**

**Hobbies: Cammy's Band Autumn Grave, Bass.**

**Daydream Rating Out Of 10: 0 **

**Favorite Colour: Red**

**Music: My Chemical Romance, Mindless Self Indulgence.**

**Piercings: Lip Ring, 2 sets of ear piercings.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Louise:**

**Birth Name: Louise Emily Bell.**

**Nick Name: Lu-Lu - Reason - She likes the name Lu-Lu**

**Age: 15**

**Eye Colour: Grey ( IMPORTANT- She regularly wears contact lenses to make her eyes green, or White with black slits (cats eyes))**

**Hair: Jet Black, Streight, Shoulder Length.**

**Height: 5"2 **

**Fashion: Corset Shirts and Jeans (If She isn't wearing a Corset, she's wearing a Madina Lake shirt.**

**Make Up: Eye Liner, Brown Lipstick, Clear Lip Gloss, Black Nail Varnish, Green Eye Shadow.**

**Hobbies: Singing at any random Point, Listning to Madina Lake and Hanging Out with friends.**

**Day Dream Rating Out Of 10: 10**

**Favorite Colour: Flouresent Green**

**Music: Madina Lake, My Chemical Romance, Simple Plan.**

**Peircings: Lip Ring (Right) 2 Sets of ear peircings, Eye Brow Bar.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bio's Done :- )**


	2. Evil Twin

**The Next Generation Of Scrubs.**

**NOTHING DO I OWN!!!!!!!!**

Cameron Bella Dorian stepped out of her old rusty van gloomily and sighed, another day at Milton High was screaming her name.Wonderful, she thought to herself as a group of Cheerleaders drove streight through a puddle and most of that puddle ended up on Cammy's new shirt.

Further away, Jack Cox saw the whole thing, he shook his head at the weirdly passive nature his best friend was using today.

"Hey...HEY...CAMMY!" He shouted, until he finaly got her attention and started walking over to her. "Slam, why the hell did you let those Cheerleaders give you that crap, any other day of the week you would've beaten them so hard they couldn't even wave their pom-poms?" He asked quizzicaly.

"I know, but I heard from my dad that if I get one more mark on my beat up factor, then it's bubye Betsie" She said, the angry expression never leaving her face.

"Whoa whoa wait...You'r saying, if you pummel one more person, you'r dad's giving away your van...but...no...he can't take the van, I'm not gonna stand for it." He said in disbelif, looking at the beat up pile of metal.

"Yeah and that's not the worst part...he's giving it to Evil older by four and a half minutes and will never let me forget twin." She said in a huffy voice.

"Well, we can't let Sam take...Betsie...He'll basterdise it to the point where we wont even recognise her, Can you imagine the damage?" He regretted even asking the question, because now she was in her head, and it took about a minute and a half to get her out, he was going to say something to she just blurted out;

"The pineapples would look pretty cool though." And started walking off. Jack smiled to himself and started walking with her.

"Okay, how about instead of you beating the snot out of people...And your locker..." He said as he watched her punch the metal door of her locker repeatedly to get it to open. He took her hands and gave her a Rubix Cube to play with instead, while he opened the door for her. " You take the agro out on my dad's boxing dummy...Be warned that the dummy looks like your dad, and the face with his picture on has several darts and voodoo pins stuck in it." He laughed to her, and she smiled...That was until CJ turned up.

"Hey, well if it isn't my favorite dude and dudette, how's things been guys?" He asked, stupid grin on his face the whole time.

"Things would be better if I didn't want to hit anything with a pulse in a 10 mile radius...You?" She said sweetly, fake smile on her face.

"What do you mean?...If you want to beat something up, just beat it up...that's always been your policy." CJ asked with an extremely confused. Jack started to fill him in on the 'Betsie' situation.

"But...Noooo, JD cannot, I repeat cannot take Betsie away, who else is going to drive me to Band practice...And another question...Who would drive you to band practice!" He was nearly screaming now and doing what his dad once did at a basketball game, ripping his hair out...or trying to.

"Listen CJ stop it...Can't Turk or Carla drive us or something...What about you Jacko, you feel like adding a side car to your bike?" Cammy asked Jack hopefully.

"There is no way I'm gonna dork up my bike, just so you can get to your band practice...Soooo not happening" He laughed.

"I guess I could always ask dad if I could have Sacha...Nah he is so in love with that scooter it's unhealthy." Cammy was doing another thing she did a lot...Rambling

"You know...I could always take just one of you." Jack said, thinking; _Oh please dear God Cammy not CJ, Cammy, Not CJ!_

_"_Well I guess I could go with you Jack, I don't think CJ has the stomach for motorcycle rides" Cammy laughed, still playing with the Rubix Cube.

"Okay then I guess CJ's riding with Izzy." Jack said, relived that he got more time with Cammy, not that they were going out or anything, belive him he really wanted to, but she was a little bit clueless...A straight A student but compleatly clueless.

"Aww man...No thanks...I'll just roller blade for an hour thank you very much...Well I've got to go to class now being as it's all the way on the other side of the building." He waved goodbye and skated away.

"Any way, I'll only need to ride with you IF dad takes Betsie...Which will probably happen very soon." She clenched her fists and stalked her way over to the cheerleaders, who were all sitting around her older brother who had a photo album in his hands. "Hi Sammy can I talk to you for just one second." She said, dragging him away. "What the hell are you doing with the pink baby book?" She asked ready to beat the holy hell out of him.

"Why I'm just showing the girls here what you looked like as a baby...I was just about to show them the Bonnet picture." He said as an evil smile formed on his lips. By now Jack was walking towards them both.

"If you do then I swear I'll hospitalise you, you evil twin...Evil." Her eys narrowed and took a step forward and tryed to grab the baby pink book.

"If you do then I can have your presious Betsie." He came back with...But that was it, She jumped on top of her brother and started hitting him, slapping him and scratching him. All the cheerleaders were screaming and a small circle formed around them. Sam grabbed her arm and bit down on it hard, she drew her hand back and pulled his hair, but before she knew it Jack was pulling her backwards, kicking and screaming, dragging her back to her locker.

"I think it's safe to say you lost Betsie...Cammy...You okay?" Jack asked with his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah...He really bit down hard this time." She said, looking down on her arm that was covered in blood and back at her twin, who was bleeding from his lip and had some decent scratches on his cheek. "I did a good job on him though didn't I" She laughed

"Are you kidding, you did a hell of a job on him, come on lets go to the nurse and get that bite cleaned up" He said holding her arm up to try to stop it bleeding. " ...So I guess this means that I'm picking you up for school huh." He replied quietly, blushing slightly

"Yeah I guess it does" She said smiling. "I don't know why Sam thinks making me hit him is fun, at least I have enough muscle to beat him in a fight and enough brains to go up a grade and have no classes with him." She laughed.

"Yeah but because of our many simalarites, we have the exact same lessons." He was still smiling.

"You trying to get rid of me Cox?" She laughed

"Nah never, why would I want to do that?" He asked, turning around when he got to his locker to face her.

"I dunno, mabey I was starting to annoy you, hell, I annoy myself...Seriously do you know how embarrising to go to Daydream land in a matter of seconds. It's a mirical that I'm getting A's, I suppose I'm lucky I take after my dad." She said half playful, half serious.

"Aww, your not that bad, and no offence to your mom, but I'm glad you take after your dad, without him you wouldn't have that strangely Jet black hair, I never really did like blond hair." He said smiling, taking out some books and continued walking to the nurses office.

"I know, my hair's awsome, the amount of mousse I use is unhealthy though...I seriously sometimes hate my dad's little traits because he passed every single one onto me...Except the nose, thank God." She was laughing pretty hard now. "What about you Cox, I know you don't have the same curly hair as your dad, and your not as sarcastic as your mom or dad...What did you get?"

"Well, i'm actually quite mean to people I barely know, I only act nice in school to keep my parents as far away from my social life as I possibly can. Also I'm pretty narcissistic...right now I'm thinking about weather or not I should grace my parents with my presence at dinner, instead of looking at my reflection in the window." He smiled sweetly and waited for a reply.

"Oh yeah I remember, you made that man at the Ice Cream parlor that was serving, cry because your vanilla Ice Cream touched my Cookie Dough...Yeah, you're, your fathers son alright." She laughed. "Hey when's class any way?"

"Oh" He lifted up his sleeve. "We got about 15 minutes yet." He said, pulling his sleeve back over his arm.

"Ok cool." She stopped outside the office. "Do you wanna come in with me Jacko?

"Yeah sure...I got nothing better to do." He stepped into the nurses office and looked around and shifted nervously, even though his dad was a doctor, he had an irrashional fear of hospitals...more the needles, but what was healthy about being around sick people anyway. The nurse walked over to Cammy, examined her arm and tutted.

"Oh Cameron, this is the 3rd time in 2 weeks you've been in my office due to fights...You do realise i'm going to have to contact the principal right, and take away the van?" She said to her sighing.

"Contact away mom, I'm not stopping ya." She replied with a grin on her face and the nurse chuckled lightly...Yes that's right, the school nurse was Sam and Cammy's mother, Dr Kim Dorian, who gave up working at a hospital and into the position of school nurse so she could spend more time with her childeren.

"So who was it this time?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Cammy mumbled something under her breath. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Slam sighed and told her.

"It was Sam" She groaned.Her mother gave her a look that ment bad things were coming. "What...Mom don't look at me like that, it was Sam's fault, he provked me and was practicaly asking for an ass kicking." She tryed to defend herself.

"Uhh Mrs Dorian, that is kind of true, Sammy was asking for it, Slam was the victim in all of this ." Jack chimmed in, attempting to help...He failed.

"Jack, I'm sure that you are only trying to help, but this is really between us...Are you okay you look a little sick?" Kim asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Mom, Jack has a little trouble with any place assosiated with doctors or medical supplies." Cammy explained.

"Huh...Your dad's Perry Cox aint he...Going to see him at work must be a bitch." Kim laughed, gaining evil looks from both Cammy and Jack.

"Hey mom, are you going to dress the bite mark, or am I just gonna have to walk around and start getting infections." Slam rolled her eyes and held her arm out. it took about two minutes to clean her up.

"Now go to class and don't get into any more fights today please." Kim begged, knowing that she probably would end up fighting someone. Cammy smiled sweetly.

"Yes mummy dearest." She said with a fake english accent and walked out of the room. "'K Jacko...Where to?"

"English Lit." He replied.

"Koolioation...Lets gogo." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the English Lit classroom, ready to be filled with knowledge...HA yeah right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHOOP 1ST CHAPPIE DONE !!! **

**KEEP ON KEEPING ON ROCKING (AND READING, AND REVIEWING)**

**Lu-Lu**


	3. Update

UPDATE !

Gah ! Sorry, I hate people that do theese little update things, but it is a nessesity.

I have lost my memory card, meaning the chapters I have on my laptop (all of them.) Will not be updated till I find or buy a new memory card :( shall try and fix this problem ASAP !

Sorry again :S

xx Lu-Lu xx

_**Sometimes I look at the stars and I think, WTF WHERE'S THE ROOF GONE !?**_


	4. Sorry :S

**AN: People I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever ******** this saddens me also, but things are hectic at the moment with exams and college applications and whatnot, but I really am trying, believe me please, people who have subscribed to Every Month Is The Month Of October, will be happy to know that that fic is the first one I am going to be working on during Christmas, after that it will be The Fire In Our Hearts, my X-Men one. Thank you for being patient,**

**xx Lu-Lu xx**


End file.
